victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tori-Cat Beziehung
Überblick Cat und Tori sind beste und unzertrennliche Freundinnen. Staffel Eins Die Neue * Cat tanzte Backstage zu Toris Auftritt „Make it Shine“ * Cat machte Tori ein Kompliment für ihren Auftritt. * Cat war die erste Person welche Tori auf der Hollywood Arts kennengelernt hat und sie haben sich von Anfang an gut verstanden. * Tori sagte sie mag Cat weil sie Katzen liebt. * Cat sah besorgt aus als Jade Kaffee über Tori goss. * Cat erzählte Tori dass niemand mit ihr auf den Schulball gehen wollte. * Cat kam zu Robbie und Tori und wollte dass sie wieder zurück kommen. * Tori nahm Cat für den Sketch. Die Szene mit dem Vogel * Cat ließ sich von Tori mit Handschellen an den Geländer fesseln und war nicht sauer darüber dass Tori gegangen ist. * Tori gab Cat Wasser obwohl sie das Geheimnis der Vogel-Szene nicht verraten hat. * Cat applaudierte als Tori die Vogelszene bestanden hat. Das Blaue Auge * Tori sah besorgt aus, als Russ sie schlagen wollte. * Als Cat fragte warum Tori Jade mit einem Stock geschlagen hat sah Tori traurig aus. Möglicherweise weil sie nicht wollte dass Cat schlecht über sie denkt. * Cat wollte nicht dass Tori sie schlägt und Tori hat das verletzt dass Cat denkt dass Tori sie schlagen wollte. Ein Song für Trina * Cat und Tori hatten die gleiche Meinung über den Geschenkvorschlag von Andre (Käse). Abserviert * Cat war in der Folge abwesend. Der Grizzly - Kleber * Tori war später doch einverstanden dass Cat sie schminkt. * Obwohl Tori das Make Up nicht wollte hatten die beiden Spaß (bis es ernst wurde...). * Tori und Cat aßen gemeinsam nachdem Tori Cat zugestimmt hat. * Cat machte Tori ein gutes Monster Make Up. * Als Cat Fotos von Tori machte kicherte Cat. * Als Trina sich mit Tori stritt, ging Cat dazwischen. * Cat brachte Tori ein Eis. * Cat tanzte mit Trina bei Toris Performance. Robarazzi * Als Cat mit den Sachen von Sky Store kam sagte Tori dierkt und ehrlich dass sie nicht daran interessiert ist. * Cat fragte Tori ob sie ihren Bagel insaften darf, aber Tori wollte das nicht und Cat war nicht sauer darüber. * Tori war bei Cat als sie ihre Sky Store Sucht ,,aufgab". Heiß, Heiß, Heiß! * Tori machte sich Sorgen um Cat und hoffte es gehe Cat gut. * Als alle aus dem Wohnwagen befreit waren umarmte Tori Cat. Über den Wolken * Als Tori Cat anschrie fing Cat an zu weinen und war so traurig dass sie den Video Chat verließ. * Tori sah traurig und hilfslos aus als Cat anfing zu weinen. * Tori und Cat waren in einer Projektgruppe. Hoch lebe Crystal Waters! * Tori fragte Cat ob ihr Flötenspiel wirklich so schlecht war und Cat sagte freindlich ja und ging. * Als Tori die Picollo Flöte spielte und fragte wie es war, machte Cat Tori ein Kompliment für ihren Rock. * Tori und Cat gingen gemeinsam zum Set zurück um Becks Rolle zurück zu ergattern. * Cat half Tori als der Security Mann sie nicht reinlassen wollte. Der große Ping-Pong Schwindel * Cat lächelte als Tori Beck im Ping-Pong schlug. * Cat rannte weg als Tori den Ball zu ihr spielte. * Cat meinte sie sollten Tori das Geheimnis des Ping-Pong Clubs verraten. * Im Restaurant saßen beide neben einander. * Cat hatte Spaß bei Toris Auftritt. * Am Ende von Toris Auftritt klatschte Cat. Cats Neuer Freund * Tori sagte zu Danny sie liebe Cat und sie wäre der Herzlichste Mensch den sie kenne. * Cat blieb nur mit Daniel zusammen weil Tori einverstanden war. * Cat war trotzdem im Hausmeister Raum obwohl sie nicht wollte. * Cat wollte mit Tori nicht reden aber als sie von Tori in den Raum gezogen wurde, redete sie trotzdem mit Tori. * Tori fand es nicht gut dass Cat mit Danny zusammen war aber sie war so glücklich mit ihm also ließ Tori sie. * Cat gab Tori ein Brownie die sie für Danny gemacht hat. * Tori hat nicht gelogen was Cats Brownies anging. Sie ist nur weggegangen. * Tori fühlte sich schlecht darüber dass sie Danny geküsst hatte. * Cat verpasste Tori eine, aber sie hat ihr verziehen. * Cat fühlte sich mies als sie Tori schlug. * Tori fragte Cat ob sie sie in ein Krankenhaus bringe. * Tori und Cat umarmten sich und sind sich näher gekommen. * Im Krankenhaus hat Tori gelogen damit Cat nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommt. Das Hässliche Entlein Teil 1 & Teil 2 * Cat brachte Tori ,,Frozen Yoghurt" obwohl Jade ihr Donuts bringen wollte. * Tori war einverstanden damit dass sie Jade und Cat hilft. * Cat war sich sicher und vertraute Tori dass sie besser als Hayley und Tara war. * Cat hatte Spaß bei Toris Aufführung. * Cat umarmte Tori auf der Bühne. Drama um Rex * Cat und Tori saßen in der Pause nebeneinander. * Als Andre über Weinen redete sahen sich Cat und Tori an und grinsten. * In Rex Krankenhauszimmer bemerkte Tori als Erste wo Cat ist. Diddly-Bops * Cat fragte Tori ob sie Jade mit ihrem Kostüm hilft. * Cat war traurig darüber als Tori nicht noch eine Aufführung für die Diddly-Bops machen wollte. Wok Star * Tori lud Cat zum Restaurant Wok Star ein. * Tori und Cat saßen während dem Pokerspiel nebeneinander. * Tori machte Cat ein Kompliment für ihren Plan. * Tori wrang Cats BH aus. * Cat bedankte sich bei Tori. * Tori fing an: ,,Sie ist so knuffig..." und wurde dann von Jade unterbrochen. The Wood * Cat war abwesend in der Folge. Ein Film von Dale Squires * Tori hörte Cat zu als sie von ihrer Sandburg Geschichte erzählte. Eine Nacht bei Sikowitz * Tori und Cat redeten miteinader. Staffel Zwei Ein Solo für 2 * Cat kam mit zu Tori als die anderen ihr erzählen wollten dass Ryder nur mit Tori ausging um eine gute Note zu bekommen. * Cat blieb mit Andre um ein Song für Tori zu schreiben. * Cat klatschte nach Toris Aufführung. * Cat hatte Spaß bei Toris Aufführung. Beck fält für Tori * Cat zeigte Tori ihr Superhelden Kostüm. * Cat wollte wissen wie es läuft und Tori schickte sie raus. * Cat war die Einzige die mit Tori kam. * Cat half Tori und Beck. Eis für Ke$ha * Am Anfang saß Tori neben Cat. * Cat wollte dass Tori sich das Video von Ke$ha ansieht. * Cat half Tori mit den Buchstaben und Eis. Die Hauptrolle * Cat machte sich Sorgen um Tori weil sie noch nicht vom Krankenhaus zurückkam. * Als Tori ohnmächtig wurde sah Cat besorgt aus. * Als Tori hinfiel, zog sie Cat mit. Der Super-Ball * Cat und Tori sahen Andre zu wie er seine Freundin küsste. * Cat half Tori mit dem Schullball. * Tori, Cat und Andre peformten ,,Best Friends Brother". * Bei der Performance standen Tori und Cat nah aneinander. Reise nach Yerba Teil 1 & Teil 2 * Cat war das Einzige Mädchen dass zu Yerba eingeladen war. * Cat und Tori schliefen nebeneinader im Hotel Bett. * Als sie an der Rezeption standen sagte Cat: ,,Yay, ich liebe Pilze!" und Tori sah sie an und Cat sagte: ,,Ich hasse Pilze?" * Während der Peformance ,,All I want is everything" hatten Tori und Cat ähnliche Oberteile an. Helen * Cat war die Einzige die sagte sie würde die Hollywood Arts verlassen wenn Tori sie verlassen müsste. Aber später fügte sie hinzu dass sie die Schule zu sehr liebt. * Cat war sehr traurig darüber dass Tori die Hollywood Arts verlassen musste. Wer war´s? * Cat kam zu Toris Stück. * In Robbies Rückblende sah Tori besorgt aus als Cat sich mit Trina gestritten hat. Armer Sikowitz! * Cat half Tori bei ihren Plan. Verliebt in Jade * Tori war besorgt darüber dass Robbie so viele Pappfiguren von Cat hat. Gefangen in einem Cupcake * Tori brachte Cat zur Krankenschwester als Cat Jades Hausschlüssel verschluckte. * Tori war glücklich darüber dass Cat sich was ausdenken durfte. * Obwohl Tori Cats Kostüme nicht mochte trug sie es und machte auch keinen negativen Kommentar darüber. Blooptorious * In einer gelöschten Szene (von ,,Jade Gets Crushed") sprangen Tori und Cat mit den Jupiter Boots rum. Staffel Drei A Christmas Tori * Cat half Tori bei der Aufführung. * Als Tori sang: ,,candy canes and mistletoes" machte Cat ein Luftkuss in ihre Richtung. Die Frühstücks-Bande * Als Jade Cat fertig machte sagte Tori zu Jade, dass sie Cat in Ruhe lassen soll. The Gorilla Club * Cat sah zu wie Tori eine Szene übte. * Als Cat anfing zu lachen war Tori traurig, sauer und beleidigt und warf Cat Giraffe aus dem Fenster. * Tori warf Cats Stoffgiraffe aus dem Fenster und Cat war traurig darüber. * Cat und Tori saßen nebeneinader beim Kartenspiel. The Worst Couple * Während Sinjins Game Show saßen Tori und Cat nebeneinader. * Cat half Tori mit dem Handy. * Tori hat ein blaues Pearphone und Cat trug zu der Zeit blau. Und Cat hat ein pinkes Pearphone und Tori trug währendesses pink. * Cat sagte zu den anderen Besuchern in der Gameshow, dass sie ihrer Freundin bei ihrem handy helfen sollen. Damit meinte sie Tori Car, Rain and Fire * Tori suchte Cat. * Tori wusste dass Cat traurig war und wollte wissen warum. * Tori und Cat arbeiteten gemeinsam an einem Chemie Projekt. * Tori tat Cat Leid als sie erfuhr warum Cat traurig war. * Tori erzählte Cat warum sie ihren Führerschein nicht bestand. * Sie sahen sich die Nachrichten über Mona Patterson an (Cats Lieblingsschauspielerin die anscheinend verstorben war und Cat traurig darüber war.). * Cat übernachtete bei Tori. Tori and Jades Playdate * Cat kam zu Toris Aufführung. April Fools Blank * Tori half Cat über Jade wegzukommen. Driving Tori Crazy * Cat war über jede Fahrt von Tori besorgt. * Cat gab Tori ,,Bag o Rags". * Cat zeigte Tori eine Anzeige über einen Partybus der sie zur Schule bringen kann. * Tori wollte dass Cat niemanden was davon erzählt. * Tori war traurig darüber als Cat es den anderen erzählte. How Trina Got In * Tori verzehte Cat sofort als sie eine negative Bemerkung über Trina machte. Platinum für Tori Teil 1 & Teil 2 * Cat wollte nicht dass Tori sauer auf sie war weil sie bei Jade war obwohl Tori traurig war. * Cat kam mit Tori zu dem Produzenten von den Platinum Music Awards. * Nach Toris Aufführung klatschte Cat und lief zur Bühne. Tori umarmte sie als Erste. * Tori kaute Cats gekautes Kaugummi. Trivia Kategorie:Beziehungen